Love Beyond Time
by FlamesOfDeath017
Summary: Tsurara and Rikuo have been happily married for quite some time now and Ritsuko is already 13. One day, when they were all enjoying a party. The Nura Clan for the first time has let their guard down and now the dear wife of Nura Rikuo has been KIDNAPPED! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE SEQUEL TO NEW LIFE AHEAD


Hey Guys! I made a sequel! Haha~! I'm Back! And I hope you also review this story like how you did in the previous Story!

**SUMMARY:**

**Tsurara and Rikuo have been happily married for quite some time now and Ritsuko is already 13. One day, when they were all enjoying a party. The Nura Clan for the first time has let their guard down and now the dear wife of Nura Rikuo has been KIDNAPPED! A letter has been sent to them stating that if they don't save Tsurara in time. They'll kill her. Can Rikuo, Ritsuko, and his Hyakki Yakou Save Tsurara in time?**

* * *

Tsurara was cooking when she felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace by the back. Tsurara only smiled and continued cooking as if there is no one behind her.

"Have you missed me, Tsurara?" A voice behind Tsurara asked sending shivers down her spine.

"Of Course I have, Rikuo!" Tsurara said turning to face Rikuo and giving him a hug.

"Just when I thought you changed for the past few weeks I have been gone." Rikuo said pouting childishly

"You have been only gone for 1 week and three days. Such little time won't get me to change. Anyways, would you really like me to change. I might change my feelings for you too you know?" Tsurara asked looking at Rikuo's crimson eyes.

"I change my mind." Rikuo said before capturing Tsurara's lips in a tender kiss.

Pulling back Rikuo smiled at Tsurara and placed one last kiss on her lips. Before, telling her that he needs to go to a meeting which Tsurara only responded with a smile.

"You know you shouldn't really be doing that in the kitchen." A voice suddenly said outside the kitchen.

"Ritsuko! I miss you so much! Give me a hug!" Tsurara said cheerfully hugging the person in front of her.

"O-okaasan!" Ritsuko tried to pry Tsurara off him when he just smiled and hugged his mother back.

"So, how's school?" Tsurara asked turning back to continue her cooking.

"Oh! It was nothing out of the ordinary but its fine!" Ritsuko explained with a grin.

"Really now? So did you learn something new from your father? I mean you always go to your father for the past week right?" Tsurara asked worried whether she should be asking this.

"Yep! Otousan taught quite some _interesting _things. But I didn't really asked for more since I know how to fight and Okaasan always teaches me how to use my skills." Ritsuko smirked.

"Okay! Although, what do you mean by interesting?" Tsurara asked confused while, finishing the food she has been cooking and placing it in a bowl.

"Well, we went to an onsen." Ritsuko said bluntly.

"What did you do there Ritsuko? I mean you and your father are busy patrolling that are since there might be some clanless yokai right?" Tsurara asked calmly with a smile on her face.

Ritsuko flinched at the sight of his mother smiling. He knew it. Even if his mother was smiling cheerfully he can still see the dark aura surrounding her.

"Umm. Otousan didn't really meant it! I mean it was only for the investigation!" Ritsuko said waving his hands about.

"What happened, Ritsuko?" Tsurara asked.

"Why? What's happening here?" Rikuo suddenly entered the room beside Ritsuko.

"Well, Rikuo I was just talking to Ritsuko here! He told me something quite _interesting_" Tsurara said smiling at her husband.

"I bet that whatever he told you it isn't good, am i right?" Rikuo asked.

"No not really and Anyways, I don't want to know anymore." Tsurara said smiling at the father and son.

"I know you really want to know Tsurara. I'll tell you later. Okay?" Rikuo said placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze.

"Okay. I understand." Tsurara said and kissed Rikuo in the cheek.

"I feel uncomfortable." Ritsuko whined in discomfort.

"Really? Well, no one really told you to watch now didn't we?" Rikuo asked giving a glare towards his son.

"No. But I don't really like the glare your giving me Otousan." Ritsuko said sending a glare to his father too.

"You want a fight?" Rikuo asked smirking at his son.

"Fine with me." Ritsuko returned the favor with a smirk.

"As much as I'm enjoying the cute fight between the two of you since the two of you look so alike. I need to stop the both of you." Tsurara said giggling as she pulled Rikuo away from Ritsuko.

Rikuo only arched a brow at Tsurara and smirked when he saw Ritsuko grinning at him. He looked at Tsurara and gave her a questioning look.

"I just don't want any fights tonight. I'm tired and I need to go to the kingdom tomorrow since its Wednesday." Tsurara explained and smiled at Rikuo.

"I understand. Do I still have to tell you?" Rikuo asked Tsurara who was making her way to their room.

"Of course you still need to tell me about your day." Tsurara said making her way gracefully to her room.

"Fine but you need to promise me you won't get mad and understand its only because I needed to get the information." Rikuo warned Tsurara looking deeply into her eyes.

"It Depends." Tsurara said bluntly.

"Fine." Rikuo said carrying her and hiding their presence to make it to their room more faster.

When Rikuo and Tsurara managed to get inside their room. Rikuo sat Tsurara down on the futon and sat in front of Tsurara which was near to the door.

"Tsurara you said you wanted to know what happened right?" Rikuo asked his hand holding Tsurara's hand.

"Eh? Yep. But if it's that personal and you don't trust me enough I won't force you" Tsurara said smiling.

Rikuo sweatdropped at Tsurara's statement and placed a finger on Tsurara's chin and tilted it so that crimson and amber orbs are looking at each other.

"We were patrolling at that night when Kubinashi reported to me that there was a murder case near the park. The yokai who was said to such things was deadly and it uses children as it prey. So, we investigated it we were all eager to find out who it was. It was also the same night that Ritsuko decided to drop by." Rikuo paused and looking at Tsurara who was looking at him seriously.

"Then we found at that the person was a woman. So, we tried using Ritsuko as the bait. When the yokai bought it she started running towards Ritsuko who only stood there calmly. Just when the woman was about to latch itself on Ritsuko Kurotabo came just in time and pierced the yokai's heart. But even if we pierced the yokai's heart it was still alive." Rikuo explained taking in a deep breath.

Just when Rikuo was about to continue Tsurara cut him off with a question.

"How did the woman looked like?" Tsurara asked with a light blush on her face her head at the side avoiding eye contact.

"Ask Ritsuko. He'll be delighted to answer that question." Rikuo smirked when he saw Tsurara's eyes widen in surprise.

"You can stop. I'll ask Ritsuko about the details." Tsurara said smiling at Rikuo.

"You know even if your hiding your jealousy from me it is still clearly visible that your stopping yourself not to freeze me." Rikuo said with a smirk on his face.

"Hm? Who ever said that I'm hiding my jealousy. Remember your vow to me when we got married?" Tsurara asked while poking Rikuo's cheek.

Rikuo merely gulped at the words that his wife told him the memory still vivid in his mind as if it only happened yesterday.

**_"You have always been there for me all the times even if the weather is rough or not. Tsurara we have been fighting together for the past few months we have spent here in the Nura Household. I promise to protect you and our family that we will have in the near future. No Strings attached, no tricks, and no other woman. I will give everything I have to offer - my heart and soul belongs to you and only you."_ **

"Remember Ri-ku-o?" Tsurara asked pronouncing his name syllable by syllable

"Of Course, No Strings Attached, No Tricks, and No other woman. Haven't I live up to those words. Eh? Tsurara?" Rikuo asked placing hand on Tsurara's cheek.

"You have lived to those words and I know you won't _ever _break it but how come I just can't stop myself from being..." Tsurara said in disarray but was cut off when Rikuo's lips covered her own taking her in a passionate kiss.

Rikuo hesitantly pulled away from Tsurara and cupped her cheek with his right hand, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"You don't have to be jealous Tsurara. I will protect you and no matter what will happen even if the odds are against us and everything or everyone will turn their backs on us. I will always, _always _be right here by your side making sure you are not suffering. Because, this is the family you wanted from the start and this will be the family you _will _get."

Rikuo said his every bit of feelings for Tsurara came pouring out of his mouth into those words that made Tsurara's face blush a deep shade of red and tears started welling up on the corner of her eyes.

"M-Me too! I w-will also li-live up to what I said be-because I Love You, Rikuo-kun! Forever even if their trying to pull us apart!" Tsurara said the determination in her eyes firing up.

Rikuo gave her a slight smile and pushed her causing her to fall on the futon. Rikuo gave her an apologetic smile and lied down beside Tsurara snuggling next to her while hugging her tight.

"Tsurara, have I told you this lately?" Rikuo asked taking in the sweet smell of Tsurara.

"What?" Tsurara asked curiously looking at Rikuo's crimson orbs.

"I Love You." Rikuo said causing a blush on Tsurara's cheek.

"N-Not Lately." Tsurara answered back brushing Rikuo's bangs away from his face.

"Hm? Really? Well then, I want you to know that I'm Sorry for being away for such a time and I Love you." Rikuo said sincerely.

"I Love You too." Tsurara said with a smile.

Rikuo smiled and felt his eyelids begin to close in the heavy stupor of sleep trying to overwhelm him. Tsurara seeing this hugged Rikuo tighter and kissed his forehead making Rikuo's eyes close and sleep soundly in Tsurara's arms.

"Oyasuminasai, Rikuo." Tsurara slightly smiled and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Darkness will overwhelm the Light while the Light will overwhelm the Darkness. **

* * *

~~~ KYOTO ~~~

A woman with black long hair, purple eyes, and pale skin was making her way through the hallways of the dark mansion with a slight smirk on her face. She pulled the door and there sat a lady all clad in black her red hair, blue eyes, and snow like skin shining in the dark. A smirk gracing the lady's pink lips while a two servants were at neither side of her chair.

"Ah. Mayumi. I see that you have come back from your mission." The lady said in a feminine voice.

"Yes I have" Mayumi answered back in a cold voice.

"Cold as ever I see. Well, give me the details." The woman answered back chuckling when she saw Mayumi flinch.

"It seems as if Nura Rikuo have managed to kill Hana while they were investigating." Mayumi answered back in a voice filled with anger.

"As expected of the third heir. The woman?" The woman asked a tinge of amusement in her voice.

"The woman, Oikawa Tsurarahas not been seen with Nura Rikuo in the small battle that occured it has been said that over the past two weeks and 4 days Oikawa Tsurara has been in the Nura Household while carrying the duties as the ruler of her kingdom." Mayumi said a small touch of desire in her voice when she spoke of Tsurara.

"We have been very lazy Mayumi. Very, _very _lazy indeed. But we still need to carry out the plan we have made for revenge." The woman answered back in a cold voice filled with rage.

"Yes, revenge for our dear mother. She will pay for what they did to our dear mother." Mayumi answered her fear leaking out of her body.

"Control yourself Mayumi." The woman said standing up and helping her sister up.

"Of Course, I beg your pardon. But Katsumi wht are you planning to do next?" Mayumi asked

"You'll see. _You'll see_."

* * *

Yo! Guys! It's me FlamesofDeath017~! I'm back from the dead since the monsters came for me last night. Hahaha~! OK. That was bad.

Anyways, Tell me what you think about the Sequel: **Hate it? Love it? Need Some More Rikuo x Tsurara scenes? **

_Well only solution to that problem! There's always a way for you guys to tell me what you think about the Sequel! **REVIEW!**_

Thanks for Dropping By and I Hope you Keep Supporting this Story until the end.


End file.
